


lockscreen

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: “Am I your lockscreen?”"You weren’t supposed to see that.”
Relationships: Anna Maria Marconi/Otto Octavius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	lockscreen

**Author's Note:**

> Starter from [here](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com/post/614287432048836608/sentence-starters)
> 
> I’ve wanted to write some of this, and Otto is always fun to write :D

Otto was honestly not paying attention. He was busy with other things. He wasn’t paying attention to his phone. Or the door.

Or, anything around him, really.

So, his missed the text. And the second one.

And he missed it when the door opened and Anna Maria walked into the hideout.

He missed it when his phone buzzed once more.

“Am I your lockscreen?” A voice asked, and he startled. He turned away from what he was working on to see Anna Maria, smirking.

“What?”

“I said,” She smiled, holding up his phone, “Am I your lockscreen?”

Otto shook his head, scrambling to get his phone back. He fumbled with it, putting it upside down on the table. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Otto,” She hummed, “Did you think I wouldn’t like that?”

“I-” He began, but couldn’t form anything else.

“Shh, I just like to know that we still match,” Anna Maria pulled out her own phone, turning it on.

Her lockscreen was a blurry photo of Otto, obviously taken without him knowing. There were hearts around him while he seemed to be focusing intently on whatever was in front of him.

“I would’ve expected you to be mad that I took a photo, but-”

She was cut off when Otto hugged her.

She hugged back.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out at [nalanoola](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
